Batears
❝ Quote here ❞ — Who said the quote Describe the character's appearance and Clan status briefly; all details should be cited. (See other completed pages for reference) 'Appearance' 'Description' blurb of description Heritage: Breed(s) (if multiple: Breed x Breed (x Breed...)) Genetics: *Coat color *Pattern *Smoke/shade/tipped (if applicable) *White spotting (if applicable) *Color-pointed (if applicable) *Shorthair/Longhair *Foreign/Semi-foreign/Medium/Cobby build *Large/Medium/Small size *Copper/Orange/Amber/Yellow/Hazel/Green/Blue eyes *No known mutations/carried risks :*(Here is where you'd list any mutations the cat carries or displays: tail length, curled/folded ears, curly hair/wirehair/hairless, munchkin, etc. "Risks" can also include hereditary diseases such as cancers) Statistics: :Strength: X Stamina: X Constitution: X Speed: X Agility: X Wit: X Overall Rating: X Palette: : = Base (#24221f) : = Extremities (#333029) : = Chin (#4d4943) : = Eyes (#d1c052) : = Leathers (Nose and/or pawpads, sometimes inner ears) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Describe their voice briefly; all details should be cited Scent: Describe their scent briefly; all details should be cited 'Personality' * +''' 'Wise -' Description of trait * '''+ Thick-skinned -''' Description of trait * '''± Blunt -''' Description of trait * '''± Tricky/Trickster -''' Description of trait * '''− Unsympathetic -''' Description of trait * '''− Impolite -''' Description of trait '''Likes & Dislikes 'Likes' *ThingRevealed on M/D/Y 'Dislikes' *ThingRevealed on M/D/Y 'Fears' *FearRevealed on M/D/Y ::*Description of FearRevealed on M/D/Y 'History' 'Timeline' Kithood Clan: ExampleClan or N/A Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons Date Range: M/D/Y - M/D/Y *Point 1Revealed on M/D/Y *Point 2Revealed on M/D/Y Apprenticehood Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons Date Range: M/D/Y - M/D/Y *Point 1Revealed on M/D/Y *Point 2Revealed on M/D/Y Warriorhood Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons Date Range M/D/Y - M/D/Y *Point 1Revealed on M/D/Y *Point 2Revealed on M/D/Y Queenhood Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons Date Range M/D/Y - M/D/Y *Point 1Revealed on M/D/Y *Point 2Revealed on M/D/Y Elderhood Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons Date Range M/D/Y - M/D/Y *Point 1Revealed on M/D/Y *Point 2Revealed on M/D/Y Medicine Cat Life Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons Date Range M/D/Y - M/D/Y *Point 1Revealed on M/D/Y *Point 2Revealed on M/D/Y Deputyship Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons Date Range M/D/Y - M/D/Y *Point 1Revealed on M/D/Y *Point 2Revealed on M/D/Y Leadership Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons Date Range M/D/Y - M/D/Y *Point 1Revealed on M/D/Y *Point 2Revealed on M/D/Y Loner Life/Rogue Life/Kittypet Life Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons Date Range M/D/Y - M/D/Y *Point 1Revealed on M/D/Y *Point 2Revealed on M/D/Y 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- Character/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% :Thoughts (with cited experiences, as applicable). |-|ThunderClan= :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Friend/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' |-|WindClan= :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Friend/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' |-|ShadowClan= :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Friend/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' |-|RiverClan= :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Friend/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' |-|SkyClan= :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Friend/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' |-|Outside the Clans= :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Friend/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' 'Trivia' *Trivial fact hereRevealed on M/D/Y 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Art' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist 'Journal' Click EXPAND to read Journal. M/D/Y :Event 1 :*Thoughts on said event :Event 2 :*Thoughts on said event M/D/Y :Event 1 :*Thoughts on said event :Event 2 :*Thoughts on said event M/D/Y :Event 1 :*Thoughts on said event :Event 2 :*Thoughts on said event M/D/Y :Event 1 :*Thoughts on said event :Event 2 :*Thoughts on said event M/D/Y :Event 1 :*Thoughts on said event :Event 2 :*Thoughts on said event 'References' __NOWYSIWYG__